The red eyed pretty boy
by anklobuchar
Summary: Maka is excited to start school at the DWMA. every one was given a week to find a partner. will Maka find one in time or will the teacher choose for her. there is also a mysterious student who doesn't show up for the first 3 days of class. who was this soul kid and why were the girls all whispering and giggling just at the mention of his name?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything!

I'm also new to this, so please be nice. Please leave a comment to tell me what you think!

**C1**

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock ringing. Ya, because every one needs to have a heart attack right when they wake up. I hit the snooze button and tried to fall back to sleep. Not a second later the door slams open

"MAKA~ wake up sweets," my father singed.

I opened my eyes and gave him a devilish stare. I grabbed a book from my night stand and throw it at his face. That's what he gets for steeling my last 2 minuets of sleep! When I got up he was in a corner with his Maka doll crying mumbling to himself "why doesn't she love me!" Ha! Well maybe if he stopped cheating then i would like him more, maybe!

I rubbed my eyes and walked over to my closet and grabbed a red plaid skirt, a white shirt , a yellow vest and my black cape. I was walking to the bathroom outside of my room when some lady my father probably slept with last night walked past me and went into the bathroom. That is exactly why I hate him so much. He says he loves my mother and I but then he would go sleep with some hooker. That is why my mother left. She couldn't take it any more she just left me with him.

I was excited for my first day at DWMA that's short for Death Weapon Meister Academy. My mother and father went there. After the hooker got out of the shower I dressed my self and put my hair in to two symmetrical pig tails. I ran out of the house with out eating breakfast. I reached the school. The was about 400 hundred stairs. I sighed and walked up them them twenty or so minuets later I arrived at my destination. I saw a crowed of kids probably freshman like me. I walked up to the crowed and saw a boy with black hair and on the right side were 3 white lines, how odd? I walked up to him and asked "what are we doing?,"

He looked a me for a second and his eyes turned sparkly "how beautiful symmetrical!,"

What was he talking about? Was he talking about me? I just stood there staring at him. After a second he snapped out of it when a tall girl with long brown hair punched him in the arm. After a moment he said "they are going to give us a are schedule, along with telling us if we are miester or weapon,"

"Thank you, my name is maka,"i replied and offered my hand.

He shook it "my name is Death The Kid, but you can call me Kid,"

I looked behind him at the two girls. One was tall, had brown hair, a top that only covered her chest, and jeans on. The shorter one had blond hair, a top that only covered her chest, with puffy jean shorts on, and she had a goofy smile on her face. The taller one reached her hand out to me.

"my names Liz, and this is my sister patty," she pointed to the shorter girl on kids right. I offered my hand to patty and she pulled me into a hug that almost squeezed the light out of me.

After patty let me go some one came around with a clip board and asked for my name.

"Maka Albarn"

He looked up at me and I smiled nervously. He handed me a name tag that said mister on it. I was so happy I was a mister and not a weapon like my father. That's when I noticed kid already has his. Its said mister in perfect hand writing almost like he printed it from the computer. Liz and Patty had there's too. They were both weapons. Kid must have noticed because he said "Liz and patty are my symmetrical weapons, their forms are pistils,"

I was shocked you usually only have one weapon. I gave him a confused look "i cant just have one pistils its unsymmetrical!," kid practically had a fit at just the thought.

I laughed as I watched Liz try to calm him down while Patty was on her butt laughing like a maniac.

When Patty finally stopped laughing which took awhile we were handed are schedules. My first period was partner soul resonance, my second and third period was fighting, then lunch and science. The period after lunch would change on certain days I would have science, math or reading. Kid and I had every thing together. Liz, Patty and I had every period except second and forth. At least I would know some one.

we were in the class room and a lady with blond hair, black top with a black and gold skirt, and over her right eye she had a eye patch on. She introduce herself as Marie Mjolnir. You could tell she was obviously just crying. She let ought a exaggerated sigh which got the classes attention. "this is our homeroom you will come here before every class to exchange your books or get clothes to change into. I am also the reading teacher. You will have a week to find a partner. If you do not find one we will chose one for you. Next Monday you will tell me who your partner is. Sid will be your fighting instructor. Stein will be your science teacher and soul resonance teacher. your math teacher will be spirit,"

Oh great i'll have to deal with him when i have math.

When she was finished every one started to talk. Then Marie looked at us and cried mumbling like my father does when I ignore him. She was saying stuff like "I was going to get married! But nooo!" and "I wanted to have children, not teach then!"

Poor Marie I was going to go comfort her when I herd shouting I turned my head to see a boy with wild blue hair that seemed to define gravity. I couldn't quite hear what he was saying so I walked closer and notice Tsubaki one of my old friends I ran up to her and hugged her from behind. I felt her jump a little and she turned around and saw it was me. "oh! Maka I didn't know you were in my class! I was going to find you later!"

I laughed I told her I was coming here since I knew I was going to be ether a weapon or a mister. My mother is a mister and my father is a weapon one of lord deaths scythes actually. Tsubaki found out when she was 8 years old, She could change in to multiple weapons. She was staring at the blue haired boy. He jumped off the tabled and walked over to me."IM THE GODLY BLACK STAR! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY SPEECH,"

I looked from him to Tsubaki. "Maka" I offered my had to him and he shook it wildly with a wide grin on his face. After he stopped I continued to talk to Tsubaki. Then he interrupted again.

"Your Tsubakis friend?" he asked.

"Yes black star please be nice," Tsubaki replied to him.

"WELL A FRIEND OF TSUBAKI'S IS A FRIEND OF MINE!" He started screaming inches from my ear. I took out a book and yelled "MAAKAA CHOOP!"

"What the hell lady!" he yelled rubbing his head.

Then Marie collected herself and stopped crying. "sit down!" she exclaimed. "now I still have to explain about period one. You have time to chat and try to find a partner or even get homework done. Now roll call!"

"Black Star?"

"YOUR GOD IS HERE!"

"Crona?"

"Here" he said in a very small voice

"Death The Kid?"

"Here"

"Maka"

"Here!"

"Liz and Patty?"

"Here"

"Tsubaki?"

"Here"

"Soul?"

…...nothing but a bunch of girls squealing and looking around. In the end he was marked absent. As Marie went on with roll call I was thinking about...whats his name again? Oh right Soul! Its his first day why wouldn't he be here? Why did a bunch of girls squeal? Were they his fan club?

"Hey maka time to go to first period," Kid said

Wow time went by fast. I got up and realized first period I could do whatever I wanted.

"Hey kid were is the library?" I ran to catch up with the tree of them.

He said "Were going there now just follow me," and with that I was following them while patty was singing a song about a giraffe I think...

When we got to the library there were barley any students there. Guessing its the first day of school who would want to go to the library and read. Well that was Maka for you that's all she did if she wasn't reading she was studying or listening to music. Classical music she didn't like all the hip hop that other kids listened to these days. It was to loud and annoying.

As she branched off from kid and his two pistols, she went straight for the romance novels. She loved a good old cheesy romance novel. She seemed all tough but really she loved cute things and she loved love. Not that she believed in it, it was just she liked reading the lies that people write about love. If one day she were to feel some thing she thought was love she would stay away. She didn't want anything to do with love, or a crush.

Why would she want or need one she could do everything by herself... Well except she needed to find a partner for her training and to get all the 99 souls plus the witch soul. She heard her mother was the best meister ever she got the witches soul with only a little trouble. So she figured if her mother could do it perfectly fine then she could too. She needed to find a partner one she wouldn't mind seeing every day and fighting with for a while. She would prefer a girl but if she had to she would chose a guy.

When she was in the romance section she was looking around and heard a fit of giggles. Now Maka was never the one to listen in on others conversation so she ignored it. But after hearing Souls name pop up quite a few times she decided to listen about this mysterious boy she knew nothing about.

"Ohhh I wish he was here today" this girl had a particular squeaky voice.

"I know right! I wanted to see what all the upper class girls were talking about!"

"He's supposed to be really handsome and I bet you anything he still doesn't have a partner yet!"

"I wonder if he's a weapon or a mister?" the girl with the squeaky voice squealed.

"Oohhh imagine him fighting!"

"No no imagine what kind of cool weapon he would be!"

Maka had heard enough obviously they knew nothing more than she did. If she wanted to snoop she should just ask a upper class men. But that would be weird she really didn't care that much any more. He didn't seem that interesting. If all he has are looks then she doesn't need some one like him to be her weapon. If he was one any way.

As she finally found a good book to read. It was quite big and thick. she also liked it because if someone pissed her off she would be able to whack them in the head with it. But right when she was going to sit down she heard the bell ring signaling for her to go to her next class. I wonder if that soul guy would be there. Hmmm I don't really care any more he sounds like hes just some pretty boy.

~Welll what do you think? Like it? Well leave a comment! I would love to hear from you guys! Should I keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything!

**c2**

I changed my horrid alarm clock so it would only buzz. It still woke me up so it was fine. The only thing that didn't change was my stupid father coming in "Maka~ time to wak-" I throw a book at his face before he could finish his sentence.

I was getting sick of him it was only my second day of school. He would see me today for math oh gosh today is going to be a bad day. I got up to change, I was surprised there wasn't anybody there. No little scamp running around today.

After I left the house and made it to the god awful stairs I had to climb every single day. I saw a big head of blue hair and knew who it was immediately. I dashed up the stairs to catch up with them.

"Tsubaki!" they both looked back.

"oh Maka good morning!"

After I caught up with them I was almost out of breath. "good...morning"

Running up half of those stairs in a minuet was tiring. I was following behind them to catch my breath a little when I heard Tsubaki and black star talking.

"Black star will you please clean your room today?"

"WHAT! why should I do it?!/!"

"What?!" I yelled were they living together?

"Whats wrong Maka?" Tsubaki asked with a concerned look. Black star just kept walking.

"Are you two living together?!"

"Oh yup! Once we became partners I moved in with Black star" she was so chill about it.

"So you and black star and going out?!" Oh my gosh she should have told me sooner!

Tsubakis cheeks turned red "wh-what n-n-no!"

…... "What? But your living with him?"

"Hehehe yup it because were partners and its more convenient that way"

"Ohhh... I wish I had a partner I would move in with them in a heart beat. Get away from my dosh bag father"

Tsubaki gave me a weird look. "I thought you had a partner?"

"Unfortunately not I mean I only had one day!" How did Tsubaki and Black star become partners in one day?

"Hehe well if you need help I could help you? Also you should ask stein for help since hes the soul resonance teacher and all"

"Mmmh okay ill do that. How did you and Black star become partners so fast?"

"Well I came to cheek out the school and I saw someone screaming at the top of his lungs from that thing up there. And I listened till he was finished. Then when he got down he asked me to be his partner and I said yes. I really do like black star's ambition. And then I moved in with him after I found out he had no family and also were partners so its normal."

"Mmmh do you like like black star?" I tilted my head a little to see her reaction.

Her cheeks turned pink and she smiled a little " W-well h-he's okay"

Hmmm she likes him you can just tell. I don't think she knows it herself yet. Its funny how that works. Others notice **your** feelings before you even know. After that we walked up in silence. When we got to the top we saw Black star waiting there.

Once we got in class I sat in my seat next to kid. After Marie finished with roll call. Noticing again all the girls sequel at just the mention of this soul guys name. He still wasn't here how long was he going to be out for? I meant two days especially right in the beginning of the school year.

Today I have soul resonance first, but since I don't have a partner I wont have it! Uhh soo frustrating. Ill just ask before the class starts.

I walked in and when to steins desk. He looked up with a very curious look on his face.

"Maka did you find a partner?"

"No sir. That's why I'm here I was wondering if you have any partner suggestions. I don't really know what to do."

"Well go find someone you like and understand, but for suggestions... Hmmm I say maybe Alec, Alex, Sasha, or Soul"

What soul?! no thank you! "Uhhh soul?"

"Ohh right he hasn't been here yet well he should be here soon maybe in the next day or so when he is go talk to him"

Oh great does stein really think ill be compatible with a little pretty boy. He will probably cry if I hit him with a book.

I went to the library to read in peace and quiet when I bumped into a rather chubby boy. "Oh sorry"

He looked up at me and his eye got bigger. Oh? Did I scare him?

"My names Alec. Your Maka right?"

This was the guy stein said I should talk to? Him my partner? Hhhm maybe I'm judging to quickly.

"Oh yes. Stien told you about me?"

"Yup I'm having trouble with finding a partner, have you found one yet?"

"No but I'm still looking he said you, Alex, Sasha, or Soul." Hmmm well in stead of going to the library I think I should go talk to these people. I have time and they shouldn't have class either right?

"Oh really soul? well I heard Alex has a partner already and Sasha is kinda mean."

Oh gosh my options are getting smaller and smaller every day aren't they... "Oh really well I think ill go talk to Sasha, if I can find her. Have you seen her?"

"he..he..he uh Sasha's a boy and uh well if you don't mind wanna be my partner?"

Oh gosh I knew this was coming. "I just want to have my options open and well you know check out the others. But ill keep your offer in mind"

And with that I ran off. Gosh I feel so bad! he'll find some one right? Ya it wont be bad.

I was looking every were for this Sasha guy. Like really what kind of name is Sasha for a boy? I stopped in the checker room hoping he was in here. I have been running around forever and I only have like 10 minuets left before I have fighting.

I went up to some random person and asked "Uh excuse me, is Sasha here?"

please please please...

"Uhh ya he's right over there" He pointed to some kid with black hair that was really spiky. He looked like he was beating the person in front of him.

"Thank you"

I walked over to him. I didn't want to interrupt his game but right when I was 3 feet away he said "checkmate"

Wow he won... After the girl got up and walked away I sat down he immediately looked up.

"Hi. I'm Maka!" He gave me a disgusted look and turned his head.

"How are you so cheery in the morning it's annoying."

What I'm annoying?! This guy sure was rude he could be nice it wasn't that hard to do! Just put on a fake smile! gosh! I don't or need some one so rude. but I do need someone. Maybe he was just being mean because he didn't know me?

"Oh sorry. Your Sasha right?" He whipped his head around and looked me right in the eyes. His cheeks turned pink for a second before he turned away.

"Uh no and ya. Who told you that name?"

Hmmm yes and no how could that be?

"uh Stien. See I need a partner and I asked him for some suggestions."

"Ohh well my name is Alexander"

Ohh that makes sense. "Oh hehehe I thought Sasha was a funny name for a boy, now it makes sense."

When I looked at him his cheeks were pink and he seemed almost shocked. "oh well so I can just call you Alexander?"

"Well if you want you can call me Sasha."

"Well then Sasha I was wondering if you could be my partner?"

"Oh okay"

Yes! I have a partner! Uuhhh now I have nothing to worry about. Just then the bell rang.

"Shall we go to are class?" he smiled and said yes and we went to fighting class.

It would be the first time using a actual weapon! I cant wait I was practically skipping to my class. Sasha gave me a funny look.

Once we got to class I told Sid, Sasha and I were going to be partners. He had a shocked look on his face then laughed a little. What? Why was he laughing?

"Good luck"

What? Good luck? What did he mean?

Once Sasha transformed it was soooo cool he was a awesome sword! He was so heavyyyy! gosh I should start working out. All of a sudden a girl crashed into me.

I fell flat on my face. This girl was siting on me! was she crazy! I heard Sasha groan and transformed back to his regular form.

"Alice? What are you doing?"

This said Alice that was fucking siting on me said "I don't like her! I should be your partner! Me and me only!"

Oh gosh why me! I find a good partner and some crazy bitch wants him so much that she knocked me down and sat on me.

Great! Just great! I don't need this I really don't. I twisted my body a little. Then I yelled "MAKA CHOP!" and slammed a book down on her head.

"Thank god" that girl was quite heavy. She may not look it but I think her chest has some part in it... Sasha had a shocked look.

"hehe sorry she was crushing my lungs" gosh this girl is gonna cause some problems for me I just know it.

~sooooo how do you guys like it? I know, I know who's this Sasha? hehehe everything will fall into place in the next chapter I will update Tuesday or Wednesday! Please review and give suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

**c3**

As I I had made it up the DWMA's god awful stairs and noticed that Sasha was waiting for me by the door. I ran up to him.

"Good morning. Were you waiting for me?"

"Yup we have soul resonance"

After the roll call (soul was still not there) we headed to Steins class. He gave me a ...weird? I wouldn't say scary just weird feeling. As we walked into the class once again Stein gave me a wide grin. Maybe he was more on the creepy side? I told him my partner was Sasha. We took a seat in the front even though Sasha wanted to sit in the back. As stein introduced us to the class Sasha just sat there. I got out my notes and started to write what was on the board.

Stein was about to introduce something that was in a big cage that seemed to be squealing. That crazy Alice girl came in with this boy I haven't seen at all since I was here. He had spiky white hair and had a yellow band around his head and a yellow and black jacket that said soul with red pants. Stein introduced then as Alice (I didn't describe her last time long brown hair always wearing blue) and soul.

Soul! That's him? He doesn't look like a pretty boy? As Stein walked by he took a piece of Alices hair and put it in a little container. As Alice found a seat right next to us. She made sure that soul was on my side and Alice was siting next to Sasha. Weren't you supposed to sit with your partner?

As stein was talking about this rare bird that we were going to dissect in science today things were flying in my hair and on my face I really tried to ignore it but after the 3rd or 4th I stood up and Maka chop this little pest. But before I could land a hit a pair of scissors were thrown at me.

"please sit down Maka your are disturbing the class"

I sat down autocratically. Why would someone throw a pair of scissors? But when he turned his back a pair of scissors were thrown a him. And he swiftly caught it and turned his head up. I followed with my eyes and saw Tsubaki and Black Star. Did Black Star throw that? Why didn't it surprise me? At the end of class Alice waited by the door for her partner but when I passed she tried to trip me but I just jumped over her foot. There was a chuckle behind me and as soon as I walked out a swarm of girls crowded the door way a girl screamed "it him the albino shark sexy god" gosh these girls were crazy. That was really funny actually! Shark hehehe.

We were making are way to are fighting class. As soon as we got there Alice screamed out that she wanted to have a battle with me. Sid told the weapons to transform and for the misters to get ready. It was are third day and I'm having a one on one combat fight... oh well more practice for me. As Sasha changed I saw that soul had already changed into a scythe. It had black and red zigzags on it and on the handle, at the top was a eye.

She took the first swing to my legs I swiftly jumped up. I slashed at he abdomen and landed a hit. She wasn't very good on blocking. It also looked like she was having trouble carrying soul. Sasha was a little heavy but I could manage I just couldn't lift him over my head yet. But I tried aiming for her feet to knock her down but before I could do that she swung for my head. I had to crouch to block it. This girl was going to kill me. Okay I blocked every one of her attracts and landed one or two blows before Sid stopped us.

"I think we should try and switching weapons for a little." he took the sword out of my hands and gave it to Alice. Well she was getting what she wanted.

Soul was handed to me, "hows it going sweat heart?"

It freaked me out. I wiped around to Sid who was walking a safe distance away. Then I heard that same chuckle I heard when I left Steins room. I looked at soul and right on the blade was soul you could see him like a reflection but clearer. I stared at him for a moment then focused on Alice.

"So ya just going to ignore me? Weapon and mister are supposed to work together"

"I know that, but your not my weapon"

"Ouch"

Once Alice noticed I was ready she swung with much more force and determination. She was fast. I had to put in a lot of effort to doge all of her attacks. "block with me"

The next attack came and I brought up the scythe to shield myself from the fatal blow. I had a lot more leverage this way. I pushed her back and landed a blow to he her stomach. When she got up she was staggering a little probably from the blood loss. This fight would be over soon. "knock the sword out of her hand"

What how was I supposed to do that? She lunged forward and swung. I hit the tip of the scythe to the handle of her sword. She jumped back and realized what I was doing. "don't give her hints soul!"

Huh? Were they planing this? Great I came up behind her and knocked her down with the back of the handle. She fell flat on her face then, I sat on her. She was squealing and kicking her feet.

"Admit defeat"

"Never!"

I started to bounce on her, at this point both the weapons changed back into there original form. Soul stood in front of me and had a hug grin on his face. Sasha was trying to get me to stop which sooner or later I did. Then we went off to train leaving Soul and Alice alone.

"Uhh Maka you don't want to switch partners?"

"what why?" we beat them didn't we?

"well you did so well with soul"

"i could beat them welding you I just need to practice a little more"

and with that we started practicing alone. And all the while I could feel someone staring at me. Not a deathly stare but a curious one.

…

Sasha and I got are lunches and I was heading to wear Tsubaki and black star were siting.

"can I sit with you"

"sure" he reminded me of a lost puppy.

As I sat down across from Tsubaki, Sasha sat next to me. Black Star was no were to be seen. Probably yelling at someone about how great he is.

"hi I'm Alexander" so I shouldn't introduce him as Sahsa.

"oh, Maka is this your partner?" Tsubaki said excitedly.

Before I could answer, someone sat down next to me and said "yes, yes I am. She has a wicked swing"

I wiped my head to my right and notice it was that Soul guy.

"no he's not, Alexander is" I pointed to him with my thumb.

"what? Still sticking with him?"

"yes he's my partner! I wouldn't ever switch, right Sasha?" I looked at him and he was slightly blushing, he does that a lot.

"ya" he said shyly.

"what? What only reason he's staying with you is cus he's got a crush on you!"

"not true!" I yelled.

"yes it is!"

"no its not!"

"yes it is!"

"no i-"

"its true"

"no its no-... oh"

awkward. I don't really know what to say. Should I just say sorry?

"see told you" Mr. know it all.

"uh sorry?" I think that was more of a question than a answer. Sasha didn't say anything he just kept eating. Great now its going to be weird. Stupid Soul.

"oi, lady whats your name?" well apparently its lady... he's so annoying.

he didn't know my name? I gave him a weird look and he gave me a funny grin. "just cus you know my name doesn't mean I know yours" 

yaya whatever. "Maka"

before he could say anything else "SOUL!"

oh gosh why does he have to yell so much.

"oh hey black star" they knew each other?

"oh! are you Maka's partner?!"

"yes", "no"

"well the story here, is this wimp likes her and he's her partner and she refused my offer to be **my **partner" he said it like it was some big deal.

"what you never asked, you just said I was!"

"so if I ask will you?"

"NO!" he just wont give up will he!

"well Maka wont it be weird if you move in with Sasha?" Tsubaki spoke up for the first time in this argument.

"well I don't have to, I just wanted to" I really tried to hid my disappointment. I did pretty well.

We heard a crash and i looked to my left were Sasha was. He was face first in his apple sauce and Alice had jumped on his back.

"Sasha~ let soul have Maka. I can be your partner! And we can live together!" did she hear are conversation? Gosh shes such a stalker.

"okay" he said it in such a whisper that only me and Alice could hear him.

"yes~ hahaha I got sasha1 hes mine!" wooooow

"gosh ya make it sound like they were dating" soul was even shocked at how crazy she was acting.

"what? They weren't?" really she just thought we were dating?!

"no, no we were not" I stated plainly.

"oh well I still won!"

what did she win? Gosh now I have to find another partner. Should I team up with soul? I looked over at him with a curious look on m face and to my surprise he had the biggest grin on his face. I never noticed but he had shark like teeth. It should be unusual but it was rather normal and it looked goods with that smirk of his.

~okaaay how was it? Im doing this because i'm leaving for California soon and I don't know when I will be able to update I know I will at least one and I will be gone for 9 days. So review!


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG** im soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever but with high school and everything I didn't have time to! But ill try to update every weekend I cant keep any promises.

~dont own soul eater~

**C4**

late! Im sooo gonna be late! I had 10 minuets to get to school and I still had a mile left. Uhhh what was I thinking! after I woke up I turned my alarm on snooze and went back to bed I woke up 5 minuets ago I didn't have have time to put up my hair or eat breakfast. So while I was running I was eating a slice of bread. I was thinking of a short cut to get to school but I didn't want to risk getting lost. But then someone yelling my name snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to see soul on a motorcycle. He was smirking at me.

"What" I yelled while still running

"want a ride" I stopped and looked at him then the bike. Ohhh gosh I just know im gonna regret this.

I jumped on the back and -with hesitation- put my arms around souls back. "hurry" and just when I said that I knew I was going to regret it.

…...

my hair was a complete mess if it were any other day I would have been pissed. But we got to school with 3 minutes to spare. I pulled the brush out of by backpack and brushed my hair as I ran up the stairs.

"aren't you going to even thank me" soul yelled while he was trying to catch up to me.

"huh? Oh ya thanks"

"why are you so worried about your hair?" soul was now closer to catching up but he was surprisingly slow. No wonder hes a weapon.

"because I like it up" when it was down it looked raggedy

"i looks fine down" was that a complement or a insult I didn't care I needed to get up these stairs and to my locker. When i finally got up the stairs I dashed to my locker after I finished gathering my books I ran to my class, when I got there I noticed that soul was already inside. He was there before me that was never a good sign but the bell didn't ring yet right? No because right after I walked into the classroom it did thank gosh. When I sat down I noticed I was getting some really evil looks from the girls in the class. Was it because I was late? No that would be stupid.

When class ended soul followed me to soul resonance class... did he find a partner? Oh wait I don't have a partner I cant even go any more great... I was heading toward the library when soul grabbed my hand

"where do you think your going?"

"why do you want to know?" hes so noise!

"don't we have a class to go to"

wait hold on a second did he just say we? What class would we have together?

"nooo...?"

"aren't we partners?"

what?when did we agree on this? Ya my partner left. Ya he wanted me to be his partner but no one ever said I wanted to be his! my face must have looked horrified because soul started to laugh.

"what?! Its your fault!" he was on the floor laughing at me! I could see tears at the corners of his eyes.

"ya, ya so how about it?" he was how siting chis-crossed and was smirking at me. Gosh that smirk would creep me out on anyone but him. It just fit him. He held out his hand.

I shook his hand and helped him up. "pretty strong there for a twig"

…..

we walked into stiens class, soul found the seat furthest away from the front. So typical of him. He kicked his feet up to the seat next to him. In less than 5 seconds there were a swarm of girls around him. I walked up to stiens desk and told him that soul would be my partner.

"gave up on sasha" he had this smirk on his face. Ya the one I said on anyone but soul, would creep me out? Ya well im creeped out right now.

"no he's partners with Alice. he left me, so now I have soul" I said in a monotone.

He nodded his head. I looked at soul and I didn't dare go and try to sit next to him I was afraid I would get eaten alive. I found a seat in the middle next to kid and his twin pistols. He smiled at me.

"so souls your partner? Should't you go sit with him?"

"no... do you see all those girls I might get eaten!"

kid laughed he had such a nice smile. He looked at me with a horrified expression.

"what?"

he reached up to my hair and pushed back my left dang. Then he started to smile again.

"there now your hair is symmetrical"

woow hes obsessed I don't know how patty and liz deal with him all day every day. My thoughts were disturbed when I felt someone ruffle my bangs.

"her hair doesn't need to be symmetrical" soul said while he sat down next to me.

"what happened get tired of you fan club?"

"never liked them to begin with" he said giving me a side glance.

I turned to kid. It looked like he had just died.

"kid are you okay?" I asked being cautious while I waved my hand in front of his face.

"maka leave the freak alone" soul said while yawning

before I knew what was happening kid was tying to fix my hair. He had a brush and was brushing down my bangs and straightening my pig-tails. After he was finished he smiled and turned to take out a notebook. I looked at soul, he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"this is your fault!~maka chop!" with that soul was passed out for the rest of the period.


End file.
